The present invention relates to a switch assembly for an LED illumination switch device and comprises less number of parts.
A conventional LED switch assembly is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base 1xe2x80x2 with a top opening 12xe2x80x2 and two recesses 11xe2x80x2 defined in two sides of the base 1xe2x80x2. Two pairs of L-shaped members 121xe2x80x2 are installed in the base 1xe2x80x2 and two V-shaped members 122xe2x80x2 are respectively located between the two pairs of L-shaped members 121. A frame 2xe2x80x2 has two legs 22xe2x80x2 which are snapped on the recesses 11xe2x80x2 and an open top 21xe2x80x2 for receiving a see-saw switch 4xe2x80x2 engaged therein. A flange extends from an inside of the open top and has holes 211xe2x80x2 for LED 3xe2x80x2 extending therethrough. Each LED has wires 31xe2x80x2 tangled on the L-shaped members 121xe2x80x2. The see-saw switch 4xe2x80x2 has two extensions 41xe2x80x2 which contact the V-shaped members 122xe2x80x2 so that when pushes either end of the see-saw switch 4xe2x80x2, one of the two LED lights up.
Another conventional LED switch assembly is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 and generally includes a base 1xe2x80x3 with a top opening 12xe2x80x3 and two bosses 11xe2x80x3 extending from two sides of the base 1xe2x80x3. Two terminal members 121xe2x80x3 and two springs 122xe2x80x3 are installed in the base 1xe2x80x3 and a contact plate 123xe2x80x3 is located above the two terminal members 121xe2x80x3. A frame 3xe2x80x3 has two legs 33xe2x80x3 which are engaged with the bosses 11xe2x80x3 and an LED is engaged with a hole 32xe2x80x3 in the frame 3xe2x80x3. An activation member 2xe2x80x3 has an open top 21xe2x80x3 which extends through an aperture 31xe2x80x3 in the frame 3xe2x80x3 so as to be connected to a see-saw switch 6xe2x80x3. Two extensions 22xe2x80x3 on the activation member 2xe2x80x3 contact the contact plate 123xe2x80x3. The way that the wires of the LED connected to the two terminal members 121xe2x80x3 is shown in FIG. 3.
These two conventional LED switch assemblies involve too many tiny parts and the it is a time-costly work to tangle the wires to the L-shaped members 121xe2x80x2 or the terminal members 121xe2x80x3. Besides, when the see-saw switch is pushed downward at the right end, the LED on the left end lights up, this often confuses the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a switch assembly which comprises a base having two pairs of L-shaped members received therein and each of the L-shaped members has a spring connected thereon. Two V-shaped members are respectively located between the two pairs of L-shaped members. A frame is mounted on the base and has an open top. A flange extends from an inside of the open top and has four apertures defined therethrough. A circuit board is supported on the flange in the frame and two LEDs are connected on the circuit board. Four bosses extend from an underside of the circuit board and contact the spring via the apertures in the flange. A cap is engaged with the open top of the frame and two holes are defined through the cap so that the LEDs are engaged with the holes. An activation member extends through the circuit board and a shaft of the activation member extends through the cap. Two extensions of the activation member contact the V-shaped members. A see-saw switch is connected to the shaft of the activation member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a switch assembly that involves less number of parts and the assembling processes of the switch assembly is simplified.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.